


罪魁祸首

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 八月的一天，最年幼的孩子终于分化了。
Relationships: Hida Iori | Cody Hida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	罪魁祸首

**Author's Note:**

> *火田伊织x高石岳CP向  
> *含大量性描写，请注意避雷  
> *是为了开车车的ABO所以OOC肯定有  
> *以及是伊织弟弟上大二的时间线，岳都还一年大学毕业了就别出我警了谢谢

火田伊织贴墙而站，看着对面通风口上绑着的带子随气流起起伏伏。

狭小的，只能容纳下俩人的封闭学习室里灌满冷气，中央空调没有因有谁的分化而停止工作。略感尴尬的大男孩儿低下头。他无法为自己的胸闷与窒息寻找到合理的借口，也更无法招架房间内另一个人的探寻眼神。

这件事的发生严格意义上不能被归类为意外——以伊织的性子会是如此剖白。可要由岳来讲便会得到另一种解释，他会说也不至于形容得这般严重。

年轻人的分化突然得就像北方九月骤然降低的气温与定义了夏天结束的雨，来得悄无声息。而造成的后果，是对没有谁不会评价规矩守礼的伊织来讲绝不会被轻描淡写带过的浓重一笔。尽管分化对于任何人来讲都不该是简单的事，可伊织总有办法让它显得尤为凝重。凝重指事态也指人。

分化前夕的生理反应发生在独立个体上不是都一样的，可能来势汹汹，对有的人又只轻飘飘得像一场不痛不痒的小感冒。没什么普遍性，可以稍加参考，但的确不是像写在说明手册上的计算机操作方法那样有理可循。

“倒是真的该去医院。”话语并无责怪之意，岳眨眨眼，“有些不像你。”

通常情况下岳都是个擅于审时度势的人。且不乐于步步紧逼。适才察觉到不对追出去已经极不符合他平日里的行事作风，将慌张离开众人的伊织扯进过道旁另一间空置的独立学习室足以被调侃为罪加一等了。

天花板上悬着的白炽灯晃眼的光落在原木的桌面，年轻的搭档脸上不正常的绯红让早已经历过亚性分化的年长者立刻明白了对方身上正在发生的事情。

对他的发言伊织报以沉默。晨起时确有感到胸闷与燥热，素来认真的男孩儿却罕见没对此上心。许是暑气难耐，也可能是前一晚休息得过晚导致的心悸。放在以往或许会有更深一层的考量，可这一天的特殊性令他无心在意更多。

随着愈加增长的年龄，怀抱有伟大梦想的同伴们无一不在自己选择的道路上愈行愈远，童年时期下课后几乎每天都有的小聚如今珍贵得如日出前天幕上的星星。遗憾的是，身体产生端倪的这一日，毫无疑问是如星星的那一天。

无言换来了对方的轻叹，伊织从没想过自己有什么事可以瞒过岳的眼睛。金发的年轻人靠在椅子上，唇角流露出笑意。

“伊织的缺点非要说的话也就只有过于懂事和太过正直了吧？”

被评价的当事人并不认为有搭档讲得那样积极正面，深知劣根性为何的他多数情况下要悲观得多。但岳的话过于突然，正被分化热折磨的他无心也无力去反驳。

伴随分化一并而来的燥热比他预想中要难耐得多，暖流汇拢至小腹又不受控制地一路往下。太糟糕了，作风正派守礼的大男孩儿无法容忍事态这样的发展。他赤红着脸，可更难以启齿的下半身所起的变化。那里恨不得都快要撑起垂下的衣摆。伊织紧紧地贴着墙，弯腰曲背像是要抱成个团，试图以此遮住身上某个让人羞耻的部位。

岳叹了口气，这次是沉沉的——他应该是叹了口气的。被热意烧得稀里糊涂的伊织连眼前人都要看不明白了。“真希望伊织有时候也能和我们撒撒娇啊。”岳抬手触碰他的头发，金发的年轻人动作温柔。然后他看着他多年来的伙伴、搭档、挚友在自己身前双腿合拢，跪坐下去。

等、

等等！

伊织的脸红得更厉害。就算再怎么不了解那些事，他也猜得到对方要做什么。为他的阻止感到奇怪的岳抬头看他，蓝色的眼睛疑惑也清醒。和他现在要昏了头不一样，岳是知道自己在做什么的。

“分化的时候放着不管是很难受的。说不定还会被送到急诊室抢救哦？”岳依旧保持着刚刚的姿势抬眼看他，看不出什么不情愿的神情，语调平常得与他在备考大学院那年来劝他适当放松一下也不错时的没什么两样。“伊织不想快些处理完回去吗？”岳问得随意，听的人为此再次沉默。不是想不想的问题，虽然他的确很不愿意因自己的事打乱成年后愈发忙碌的大家好不容易聚在一起的机会。

而顺从是同意的一种。得到他的默许后岳抬肘解开了衬衫袖口的几枚纽扣，又摘下手腕上的石英表。接着往后，岳的动作像是最先触碰他的发梢时一样轻柔。

岳的手很漂亮，纤细白净，骨节分明缺不突出，用矫情一点的话来讲是双用来写字的矜贵的手。伊织不止一次见过光将无数条亮晶晶的手链搭在岳的腕上，当作展示架一般，女孩子在一边苦苦挑选最适宜的那一条。而就是这样的一双手，现在正握着他下身因分化热而硬挺的东西。他羞于直视这一幕，匆忙抬起双手遮住通红的面颊和视线。

白炽灯让人眼晕的光透过指缝溜进来，像是夏天午睡时恼人的蝉。岳的动作轻盈而有力，不愿意承认也没有用，他的确感到愉悦。岳的掌心微凉却细腻，指腹生着些许薄茧。从清晨起便开始折磨他的燥意在冷气中没有得到任何改善却在此时逐渐平缓，可是，这是岳。这个事实让他止不住恐惧的同时又诡异的惊喜且为此兴奋，这才是他最无颜面对这一切的原因所在。

指尖如轻羽般划过冠状沟，他忍不住为此哆嗦了一下。误以为是弄疼了他，岳停下了手上的动作，“弄疼你了？”灯光落在金色的短发上如秋日里闪耀的麦浪般夺目，岳的眼是弯着的，裹着笑意，“不舒服要和我说。”他红着脸拼命摇头。怎么会不舒服，若不是还残存的丁点儿关于“这是岳”的认知，他怕不是要不管不顾地挺进对方合拢的掌心里去。

“伊织。”岳唤他，“这没有什么可羞耻的。”年长些的男人试图劝他放下那些关于性事上的道德感。他还未出言，下一瞬，更出格的事发生了。

用双手托着柱身，岳小心翼翼地伸出舌头去舔舐他已逐渐溢出液体的顶端。来不及将对方的名字喊出口，更来不及出言制止，他被拉入新一轮情事的体验里。开始仅仅只是简单的舔弄，再往下就是过分得不止一点点的吞咽。岳的口腔很温暖，或者说是炙热也不为过。硬得发疼的东西被柔软包裹住，舌尖灵巧的游走过整个柱身，直至全部吞了下去。岳是怎么做到的？晕乎乎的甚至开始思索起了这种问题。他逐渐能够感受到岳绷紧的喉咙，那里和口腔内壁一起挤压着他被吞吃下的器物。早先因对方双手的揉弄而些许缓解的燥热再次如同点燃的火炬般烧了起来，自小被教导要懂得知足的男孩儿罕有的从内心深处升起不满。

狭小的房间里只有缓缓的气流与喘息声，安静，便足以令他听到吞咽的声响。太超过了，这实在是太超过了。可如今食髓知味，他再没有办法拒绝岳的帮助。

伸手去拂开遮住了岳眼睛的碎发，身下的人抬眼看他，吐出了口中的东西。岳看起来有些无奈，“真是好孩子哎伊织，不用忍着的。”说着又去吻他依旧硬着的性器，小声碎碎念，“不如说就是要帮你弄出来啊。”

岳，因为是岳的脸。向来以自制力被夸赞的男孩儿在这种事上却没有足够的信心，去控制住自己的冲动与欲望。岳的脸是像画中人一般的好看，不该被弄上任何污浊。

但对方明显是误会了他的意思。岳表示理解，“我明白，伊织会觉得尴尬是肯定的。”又怕他年轻的孩子听到后更加拘谨，连忙补充，“毕竟有时候不是喜欢的人是不行呢。”

有没有拘谨不好说，伊织的脸却是烧得更加厉害。岳毫无疑问是误解了他的意思，但他也羞于解释。真实的原因不说明更好。

可这样的话要怎么办呢，岳陷入沉思。Alpha一直没有释放出精液的阴茎依旧精神非常，散发着滚烫的热度。

伊织小心地观察着岳思考中的脸，因适才的情事呈着粉红的色彩，嘴巴也是红红的，上面沾满不知属于谁的亮晶晶液体。他快要忍耐不住了，很少为什么事感到后悔的伊织为面对身体状况不以为意的自己愤怒起来。

常年修习剑道的年轻人有着强健的体魄，长大后慢慢拔高的身体如今与高挑的搭档相比也不差多少。在岳不知所措的眼神中他将对方扶了起来，然后按在空空如也的桌子上。

被如此对待的人非但没有生气，反而是瞬间明白了他的意思。岳背对他而站，乖顺解开了下身的衣物。“是呢，不看脸就可以了。”不愧是伊织。明显带着夸奖口吻与俏皮声调的话引来了沉默的Alpha无端的怒火，一时寻不到缘由，也只能乖乖受下。

直到贴上了身前人挺直的背脊，伊织被对方提醒，“用腿就可以了吧？”Beta的身体毕竟不是用来做那档子事的，没有现成的协助物品，为了不弄伤双方的身体和造成心理影响，不做到最后是明智的。用微不可闻的声线伊织嗯了一声。

表现得对这种事驾轻就熟的岳实则也会慌张，本能收紧小腹的动作带起的全身紧绷被伊织看在眼里。岳的双腿努力夹得很紧，Alpha插入其中的性器按着步调有规律的挺动着。和之前主导权在自己手里时不一样，很少如此被动的岳感到不安。但很快，被迫接纳着Alpha活塞运动的人对此感到理解。也对，没有哪个Alpha会喜欢被别人掌控。只是——

“唔，太……太快了伊织，而且……不能顶那里。”

那里是哪里？伊织差点要这么问了。但或许他已经凭着意识到的不对发现某些真相。

当年被选召的孩子们从某个意义上来讲是特殊的，却也随机。但无一例外在成长的过程中他们都逐一表现出了不同的优异，体现在亚性分化上也是一样的。几乎每个人都在高中时期迎来了“青春期”，伊织是最晚的那一个，直至考入大学他身上也以及没有任何改变的端倪。

从未为此表现出过忧心的伊织并非全然不在意，而第一个察觉到他细微心情的是初识时与他并不热络的贤。他们就读同一个学校，有着比别人更频繁密切的往来。贤是Beta，很适合他本人性子与处世之道的亚性。

“没什么不好。”谈及专业内更多的同学是Alpha这一事实，温柔的青年给予他这样的答复，“决定我们能做什么的不是性别。”

的确是这样的。或许不需贤将此说出口，伊织对这一点也深信不疑。他的搭档，岳也是个Beta。是和其兄长、那位校园里流传有风云传说的前辈不一样的Beta。

“Beta很好，不会受信息素的干扰一身轻。”希望的传承者想法总是有些异于常人，时不时会讲出一些或了不得或令人心惊的言论。

古板严肃的伊织很喜欢对方这一点，可是，

骗人。你根本不是Beta。

金发的年轻人冷调的白皙皮肤浮现出可爱的粉红，被Alpha抽插进入的地方已经湿答答发出黏腻的水声。耳尖也逐渐泛红，夹紧的双腿被顶得快要站不稳。

同冷气一样溢满房间的是如悬崖边遥望乌云下汹涌海浪的冷冽感与独特的木质香，是鄂霍次克海沿岸早已不知于哪年就开始枯槁逝去的被风干的库页岛冷杉木。

那是他不止一次在岳与他的兄长身上闻到过的味道，不是那对兄弟选择了同一支香水，是大和信息素的味道。

“是哥哥的味道太重了，待久了是会这样的。”

不是没有人对岳身上的气息疑惑过，本人是这样解释的。这对兄弟的亲密大家看在眼里，尽管感到奇怪但这样的说法也并无值得被质疑的地方，便都不再放在心上。

现在仔细想来着实让人觉得费解，再亲密无间的手足也不该到这般地步。就像没人闻到过光身上带着太一如同烈阳般的味道，也没有人见过京沾染过她家兄姐的烟火气。怎么只偏偏岳会附着大和那宛如身处深海的肃杀？

岳说近一阵都没有见过大和，那么一切都说不通了。而且深究下去是不一样的，空气里有冷冽，有木质香，也……好像有玫瑰花。

不同于一般玫瑰的芬芳甜腻，是要更清冽的。是孤傲地开在悬崖或荒原的玫瑰，不在乎有谁观赏，更不在乎有谁知道。

被Alpha的气息包裹住的人早已被静悄悄打开了身体，先前还可以直挺的背脊软趴趴倒在了下去。“为什么骗大家。”凑在金发的Omega烧红的耳尖，伊织问得很认真。

好严格啊。还有闲心与他打岔的岳叹道：不如尝试下有个过保护的哥哥？

是大和不愿意岳将这件事告之于人。这样的理由伊织不觉得奇怪，年轻的Alpha依旧严肃，强调：“但是说谎不好。”

“我也没说过我不是Omega呀！”岳扭头看他，看上去高深莫测。伊织想，的确是没有说过的。但岳也从未否认过大家关于他是Beta的猜测，自然导致了往后众人对他亚性的错误认知。

那么还有什么？伊织想了会儿。开口：“可他毕竟是岳的哥哥。”

为他的话感到意外，岳惊讶的眨眨眼，“是因为味道相近才能蒙混到这个地步。”说完又觉得好笑，“伊织在想什么呢。”

血亲兄弟拥有类似的信息素从遗传学上来讲是很正常的事，只是身为Alpha的大和比起弟弟的要更强烈，也更具攻击性。遮住弟弟的气息让自己的味道成为主体是很容易的事，自然可以做到让人误以为与他亲密的岳只是个沾染上兄长气味的Beta。

不是什么难以猜到处理方式，很快回过味来的伊织为自己的失言内疚起来。

这种时候依旧还能保持细致入微的洞察之心的岳去捏了捏搭档的撑在自己两侧的手，“没关系。”岳故作深沉，“这种时候没有Alpha会希望听到别的Alpha的名字。”指尖也带着红的双手从他的手背一直捏到指腹，“我知道的。所以不提哥哥了好吗？”

沉默内敛的少年感激对方的好意与体贴，小心地将一直背对着自己的人扶正过来。岳坐在桌子上看他，蓝色的，像夏天一簇簇盛放的紫阳花般摄人心魄的眼睛清澈，装满笑意。

“只是没想到。”依旧是岳先开的口，“本来以为不会做到这步的。”

“岳觉得会停在哪里。”

“唔……大概是嘴？”

对方过于直接的话语让他不由得呆愣在原地，正解着衣摆下扣的手继续下去不是，停下也不是。岳浅笑出声，问他伊织又害羞啦？本来并没有很窘迫的男孩儿再次涨红了脸。

“好了不逗你了。”岳指了指墙壁上的开关，“要关灯吗？”

答案是否定的。鬼迷心窍一般，明知自己多半不敢去看岳的脸，男孩儿仍旧不想金发的年轻人泯然于黑暗。

进去的时候他能感受到身下人的颤意，尽管对方有意克制，但依旧能顺着已经失去规律的喘息觅得一二。如一开始所料到的，出于多种原因他终究是羞于去看岳的脸，只肯把头埋在年长的伙伴肩颈处偷偷汲取零星温暖。

可没过多久他就意识到这有多么愚蠢，那里是最靠近岳腺体的位置。源于Alpha的本能叫嚣着让他在那里烙下属于他的刻印。或许不只是因为亚性的欲望所驱，这个总是温吞却在内里安静地燃着火焰的人，从本质上便对他有着致命的吸引力。

岳所传承的徽章是 ** **希望**** ，同光代表的光明一样都是极特殊的。孩子们很少谈论这样的事，但大多会这样想。伊织有时会觉得自己的搭档或许还要再特殊一点。与光明不一样，希望本身要虚无缥缈得多。那是看不到摸不着，鲜少的机缘巧合下才会被激发出来的如星辰般闪耀的事物。而岳，就是肩负着这种东西的人。

年轻Omega的甬道稚嫩柔软，因Alpha的触碰而引发的情动不会有正经发情期中那般为受孕做好准备。紧致温暖的内腔裹着粗大的茎身，穴口向外吐露着湿滑的汁液。被分化热所折磨着的Alpha没有丢了理智或失了章法，一步步侵扰进身下人炙热的内里。是让人脸红耳赤的事，但的确很舒服，比先前岳所为他做的每一种都要舒服。可以再深一点吗？他轻轻问，得到了对方的点头应允。

甬道内的每一分褶皱好像都被一下下撑平，此前从未与人交媾过的岳没有想过会有这样的体验。像是每一寸都被吞噬殆尽，被巨兽紧盯着脖颈不是那么愉快的事，可无法否认那些隐秘的快感。懂事有礼的搭档进退有度，没有令他完全被剥夺掉安全感。

被深入的Omega抬手放在自己的小腹，那里轻微的隆起。未被完全脱下的白衬衫只被扯到了手肘的位置，腹部漂亮的马甲线随着Alpha的挺动在衣摆下若隐若现。

越发大力的顶撞让接纳着一切的Omega在桌子上摇摇晃晃，阴茎一次比一次进得深，也一次比一次来得有力。他扶着将他笼罩在身下的年轻人，“轻一点，有些太深了。”岳央求道。但同适才他的允诺不一样，沉默的Alpha没有遂了他的愿。

请不用担心，Omega的身体还可以容纳得更多更深。依旧凑在岳肩颈处的Alpha小声嘀咕，一边越发熟练地进入、离开，再次进入。

“唔，伊织的……生理课看起来学得很认真嘛。”被阴茎凶狠对待的人抽着气，依旧有闲心同人调侃。

……他怎么不知道他的搭档话有这样多？

不管不顾起身去堵住了对方的嘴，或许是离开前还同光一起分食过软乎乎甜腻腻的糖果，岳的嘴唇也是软软甜甜的。是草莓？还是蜂蜜牛奶？该是草莓吧，岳像草莓一样。

像是被燥热烧坏了脑袋，伊织有一搭没一搭地开始瞎想。对方却像是被他这一吻吓了一跳，岳用古怪的眼神看了他一会儿又笑了起来，抬手捏他的脸。

真可爱。但果然是伊织，做爱需要有仪式感？

心中回答着并不是的Alpha面上未因对方的话而慌乱，只专心于怎样发掘得更深。

的确有更深，Alpha粗长的性器终于快要到达了最里端。年轻男孩儿的动作甚至可以被评价为粗暴，耸动着抽插的阴茎一直顶到了Omega最隐秘的地方。

未至发情期的生殖腔并未处在开放的状态，可寻到入口的Alpha像是歇斯底里一般近乎疯狂的顶撞着那里。从尾脊骨向上蔓延的如同电流般的快感迅速席卷了全身，换言之，是失控的快感。几乎要被操开生殖腔的Omega因止不住的性快感与恐惧湿了眼眶，是生理性的泪腺分泌液。他都有好多年没再流过泪了。

“岳？”致使这一幕发生的罪魁祸首停下了越发狠戾的动作。岳的眼睛覆着水汽，像晨间起雾的海。

后来加入的几个被选召的孩子基本都有耳闻过幼年时的高石岳是个爱哭鬼这件事，但是长大后的岳从未在他们面前再掉过眼泪。他记得小学时和岳向来不对付的大辅曾问过光关于岳哭鼻子的往事，温和恬静的女孩子摇着头，轻轻地告知好奇心满涨的人，说我加入大家的时候他已经不再哭了。

会哭的岳是什么样子的？伊织不能说自己没有同大辅一样好奇过。但或许他只是想看一看搭档藏起来的更深一面。毕竟，岳……他总是笑着的，谦和的，友好的，无法被压弯背脊的。

而如今他看到了，便立刻又明白了，岳适合笑。如同初升赤日一般的希望的被选择者，是用任何都不足够去赞美的美好之物。

这份希望，这份美好，现在在他的掌间，在他的身下。

不要哭。体贴的Alpha尝试去安慰自己年长的搭档，可身下的动作却又继续起来。Omega原先还有些紧绷的身体被挺弄得柔软、无力，渴望挣扎的模样无意义得就像是翻腾到岸上快要溺毙的鱼。

生殖腔在被继续顶撞，隐秘的入口马上就要被凿开。奋力阻止对方继续往下的举措被Alpha的力量化为无意义的挣扎，被压制得分毫不剩。用哭腔喊出的拒绝被吞吃入腹，他何时被这样的对待过。

突然就明白一件事，他身前的是一个男人，是一个已经成年的，性发育成熟的Alpha。

终于，Alpha的阴茎操进了Omega柔嫩的生殖腔。未为受孕做好准备的器官被逐渐唤醒理应承载的职能，岳的身体被染上的粉红颜色更甚。那已经不是简单的情动，被操进入生殖腔的Omega真正被打开了应被侵略的身体。

未经允许被深入到生殖腔的恐惧混着难以言喻的被填满的餍足像是爆竹炸裂开他的大脑，唇边甚至开始向外溢出不应该发出的呻吟与喘息声。Alpha捣入生殖腔内的动作变得愈加的急促与凶狠，被分开的双腿不由得夹紧了对方的腰肢。

可怕的预感凝聚在快要丧却理智的脑海里，将要面临的是他从未想到过的。不能成结，不可以射在里面。几乎要出口的警告却终究还是晚了一步。已经成结的Alpha粗长的性器牢牢卡住了Omega热情的生殖腔，再多的挣扎都没了意义。属于Alpha的东西源源不断地倾泻而出，灌满Omega的肚子。发育成熟的生殖腔会一丝不剩的吸收干净，在未来孕育Alpha的子嗣。

白色的衬衣下平坦的小腹隆起了不得的幅度，发愣的岳依旧将手搭在上面。一切结束后回过神来的Omega猛然意识到那里装着的是什么东西，像烫手一般挪开，悬在空中的手又无措的不知如何才好。

伊织的嘴唇贴在他的颈侧，那里是他正发热的腺体。Alpha灼烫的舌尖舔舐轻吻着那里，被压制住的Omega没有力气与精力再去为此抗争。但知礼的孩子像是寻回了理智，只舔了舔又轻咬几下。

未同时在生殖腔与腺体进行烙印的标记并不完全，纵使肚子里被灌满了对方的精液他还是自由的。岳沉默地望着终于肯直视他的伊织，他想自己或许是该生气的，可又莫名的生不起来。便长叹，带着不知对谁的奚落开口：真是能干啊我们伊织。

接下来又是一段诡异的沉默，也或许是两人都需要时间消化刚刚所发生的一切。

而这一次先开口的依旧是岳。有些不舒服。岳平静地评价。他正把已经退到两肘间的衬衫重新拉回到应该的位置，原本熨烫妥帖不见一丝褶皱的衣服皱巴巴的。那是被某人搞成这样的。伊织再次红了脸。可当事人并不在意这样的事，反而谈论起学校自习室桌椅的硬度与舒适程度。

“至少垫一点衣服。不比伊织年轻，老年人腰会不好的……”还沾着水汽的，泪眼朦胧的眼睛又重新掺进笑意，“哦。没有指责伊织的意思喔？”

被点名的男孩儿怀有疑问，“那样就不会难受了吗，岳知道？”

岳再次为他的发言睁大眼睛，发红的眼角让看上去总是游刃有余的人难得显得几分无助。被哽得无言的金发年轻人尝试着张开几次嘴，又几乎每次都乖乖合上。最后只能小声地念叨：不要在这种地方瞎想乱吃醋啊。

又沉默了一会儿，伊织用随身带在外套里的纸巾开始替岳擦净身上不该出现的痕迹，包括眼眶中还残存的泪水。只是显然哭过的模样不好骗人，想着如何编撰理由却得来了向来诚实的Alpha不赞同的眼神。

“那只能实话实说？”岳笑着用纸巾揉擦眼角，“想想会大喊大叫的大辅还有——”

“！？”光想一下就觉得头皮发麻，火田家正直的男孩儿十分懂得气氛的闭上了嘴，也收回了一开始不赞同的眼神。

十分钟后，把玩着口袋里翻找出来的滴眼液，岳再一次同他演习适才编造好的理由：想起有急事要致电的伊织，与在校园里寻找对方时不小心被阳光刺晃眼的岳。发红得好像哭过的眼睛是因为用了过多的滴眼液——“其实我觉得有些不合理。”严谨的大男孩儿指出这点，然后得到了“也没有别的办法了吧”的回应。

离去前，揉着眼睛的岳尝试着抻平衣服上的皱褶，突然想起忘记嘱咐的事。他喊下已经半个身子迈出屋子的伊织，搭档的眼睛已经恢复到平常的深沉内敛。斟酌着措辞，岳开口：“你知道这不是你的错，对吗？”

伊织沉静看他，就在岳觉得自己不会得到答案了。才分化为Alpha的年轻人露出了罕有的高深莫测的笑容，道：“我知道。”

狭小的房间里依旧吹着呼呼的冷风，一同流淌的是清冽的带着玫瑰气息的木质香。那是岳的味道，比早先更清晰更明显。

谁是引诱的源头？谁又是罪魁祸首。

未来得以明鉴。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 摸起伊织岳居然是先搞了车车，一种羞愧感油然而生......跟“对我就是馋他们身子”似的  
> 走心向会搞的会写的，虽然简直是先上车后买票但......有机会我会交党费的一定


End file.
